


Down Time

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Nonsexual Intimacy Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Vignette, platonic, platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Scotty and Uhura's interests intersect.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Reading a book together](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/171808025705/writing-prompts-for-nonsexual-intimacy)  
>  I am **not** currently taking prompts.

“I’m not finished yet,” Lt. Uhura said, gently placing her hand on Scotty’s to keep him from turning the page.

Scotty looked up in surprise. “I didnae know you were interested in technical journals,” he said.

Uhura raised an eyebrow. “I have to know how my communications array works, don’t I?” 

“I suppose you do.” Scotty got up and pulled over another chair.

“You do realize you can get a second copy from the ship’s computers?” Scotty asked as Uhura sat down.

“You can turn the page now,” Uhura said, and Scotty did.


End file.
